1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in and relating to an apparatus for withdrawing a solidified rod from a horizontal type continuous casting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For withdrawing a solidified rod in horizontal casting, it has been known in the art that the quality of casting can be stabilized by slightly pushing back the rod after each withdrawal of a predetermined stroke. For this purpose, the conventional practice has been to employ a reversible motor for driving the pinch rollers which withdraw the solidified strand from the casting mold, reversing the drive motor under control to effect the forward withdrawal and push-back of the solidified rod alternately in a predetermined timing. However, with such a conventional drive system, a motor of a large capacity has to be reversed at a low torque so that it requires a complicated reversing control, coupled with the problem of slow response due to a large rotational inertia of the motor.